Stanley (Thomas and Friends (standard gauge))
Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1932 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 Stanley is a silver saddletank engine who works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he – and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak – the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In more recent seasons, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works, and Ffarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. He was the first engine to cross the unstable track where The Pirate Ship was under. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cocky, cool, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. There is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smoke box certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Basis Stanley is a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I". Livery Stanley is painted in a white livery with a metallic silver smoke box, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Trivia *One of Stanley's models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway model of him was sent into space. As a result, both a Take-n-Play and a Collectible Railway "Stanley in Space" have been released. *Stanley's smoke box is silver, however in real life, UK locomotives have black smoke boxes. *Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. *Stanley's TrackMaster model has an added wheel arch on either side. *In the nineteenth season Stanley had some modifications: **He gained a permanent lamp. **He gained a tail lamp. **He gained a brake pipe and lamp iron. Gallery TheGreatDiscovery278.png|Stanley's introduction TheGreatDiscovery61.png TheGreatDiscovery379.png TheGreatDiscovery68.png|Stanley covered in bubbles TheGreatDiscovery74.png TheGreatDiscovery98.png TheGreatDiscovery100.png|Stanley's wheels TheGreatDiscovery101.png TheGreatDiscovery388.png|Stanley's whistle TheGreatDiscovery145.png|Stanley finding Thomas SamsonatYourService37.png|Stanley in the eighteenth season SamsonatYourService46.png TheTruthAboutToby81.png|Stanley in the nineteenth season TheTruthAboutToby115.png Stanleypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Stanley Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwayStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki